0.2 Character Creation
This information is (mostly) considered obsolete. CE has gone through a reboot and now uses the standard Pathfinder Character Creation. You also have two options for rolling stats: Roll 2d6+6 four times and get an automatic 8 and 18 for your last two scores. OR 3d6 seven times and drop the lowest roll, keeping the other six numbers to assign to your scores. * Characters will be allowed to pick two TRAITS. Despite what the rules say, the admin (Sombra Crystalheart) has ruled that drawbacks are optional, but do not give you extra traits. Only one trait from any category can be selected, meaning you can't take two from a single category. For example: You can take 1 combat trait and 1 social trait, but not 2 social traits. * Reaching level 4, 8, 12, 16, and 20 will give you 2 points instead of 1. You can only put one into the two ability scores you pick, though. * Level cap for classes is still 30. * Each player will be using the Fast XP advancements. * You may NOT play a Summoner * Gunslingers are limited to the Bolt Ace archetype ONLY. Players will be able to join ONE faction upon creation of a character. These factions give certain benefits and are meant to provide some decent bonuses to those who want to join with one. The Guild Being in the Guild puts you at a certain Rank, from E (lowest) to SS (highest). Your Rank determines which jobs and pay you can take on as well as giving you several other benefits. The base perks of being with the Guild include access to a Soulstone, effectively preventing permanent death by trapping a small bit of your life force inside a crystal. You also gain immunity to the dealth penalties for any law. You have a 100 gold credit line in any store and you may eat and lodge free at any inn within the Districts. Jobs can be taken from the Order, the District civilians, or the Guild itself (pending completion of the Guild Hall). The Order Being in the Order gives you the status of a Guard. The benefits from joining include a 200 credit line in all Magic District stores, access to training facilities in the Guild, supplied with basic armor and weapons, and a pay of 20 gold per mission. The pay increases with each rank you gain. However there is one exception to being a member. 10% of all magic and items you discover in your missions will be given to the Order and they have any and all right to claim magical technological artifacts you may find. Criterion Corp You lose the credit option that the Guild would give you, but you do get a 100 gold payoff per mission that increases with each rank you ascend. You also gain access to any Criterion Corporation weapons on the market. Atlasian Corp The Atlasian Corporation gives you access to the slave markets in the Earth District and the option of obtaining a Slave for free once per three missions. You are also supplies with potions, poisons, and similar equipment. The Inquisition Joining the Inquisition means you will be working with the Order as a "secret police" of sorts. Your training will be long, grueling, and a test of your physical, mental, and spiritual aptitude and you might not even survive. However, if you do become a member, you gain freedom to work outside the law and prosecute criminals of any kind. Every arrest you make nets you a 30 gold bonus. The Arcane Academy If you know a bit of magic they will offer training, magical supplies, and other such benefits for joining them, but they do not offer any reward for missions completed. They also demand to be shown all items you find, and they are to be given first choice of anything you find in a mission." The first thing you'll need to begin making your character is a character sheet. You can get a shareable auto-calculating one at Myth-Weavers . Simply sign up for an account, and choose the "Pathfinder" sheet. Basics Next, you'll need to choose your race and class. More information about these can be found here: *Races * Races change your stats and give you special abilities. For example, Unicorns have improved intelligence and Dexterity and are able to use all forms of magic. However, they are physically weaker than the other races. Classes determine what you'll be able to do, whether it be wielding weapons, casting spells, tossing potions, or the numerous other abilities you could possess. Once you've picked a race and class, enter them in their appropriate spaces on the Character Sheet. Feel free to pick an alignment, and all playable races are Medium-sized. Alignments range from good (wishing to help) to neutral (caring for yourself) to evil (wishing to harm), and from lawful (respecting the law) to neutral (not caring about the law) to chaotic (actively seeking to break the law). True neutral describes someone who is neutral on both spectrum. Stats There are 6 stats: Strength (STR), Dexterity (Dex), Constitution (CON), Intelligence (INT), Wisdom (WIS), and Charisma (CHA). Strength is your physical strength. Dexterity is your speed, natural agility and nimbleness. Constitution is your resistance against diseases, ability to take a hit, and stamina. Intelligence is your ability to cast spells and think critically. Wisdom is your experience and focus. Charisma is how well you are able to converse, how physically appealing you are, and your force of spirit. Defenses and Armor Once you've finished with your stats, you may move on to your starting equipment. We use Pathfinder gear here, so feel free to peruse the paizo database, and find appropriate starting gear, listed in your class page. Oftimes, you will start with a suit of armor and a simple weapon, so happy hunting! HP Purity, and Skills Hitpoints are a simple thing to figure, at level one, you take your Hit Dice, and add your Constitution Modifier, also known as CON. Every time you gain a level thereafter, you roll 1dX, where X is your hit dice, add your constitution modifier, and add that to your hit point pool. The attacks of some creatures do Corruption damage. Purity starts at 10; however, Deer get a bonus to their Purity while Changelings get a penalty. When you get hit by a corrupting attack, you’ll be forced to make a Purity Roll: 1d20+Purity vs the corruptor’s Corruption roll. If you fail the roll, you lose a certain amount of Purity. If you win by 4 or less, nothing happens. If you win by 5 or more, you gain the amount of purity you would have lost. If your purity gets too low, you will drop a Corruption level. This gives you a bonus to stats and skills, but be careful; go too far, and you’ll be corrupted forever, becoming a monster. You may never go up a Corruption level. When you go down a corruption level, your purity resets to 10-your corruption rank+any racial bonuses. Enter your Purity and corruption in the "Background and Other Notes" section at the bottom of the page. Next, we have Skills. Choose whatever number of skills your class gives you from your class’s trained skills, and click the “trained” box next to the skill name. A trained skill gives you +5 to said skill and is placed into the Misc box.. Add any other bonuses to the boxes marked “Misc.” You're able to put skill points (Amount decided per class and INT) into the skills. You may put a max of 1 point per level in a skill, or half a point in non-class skills. Skills found here: http://corruptedequestria.wikia.com/wiki/(0.2)_Skills Continuing On... Fill out any special abilities given by your class in the Class Feature area Underneath that, enter any languages you know. Deer, Zebras, Griffons, Diamond Dogs and Changelings all know their own language, and all characters know Common. Languages and details on them found here: Languages of the World. Feats Look through the feats page and select a Feat that will help your character. Changelings may pick two. Feats and details on them found here: Feats Second Page Fill out any starting equipment, and roll your starting gold, placing it in the second page. If you're a caster class, find the appropriate spell page on this wiki, and choose your starting spells. Within the field labeled "Character Traits" please include 3 Major character goals (long term, not easily acheived) and 2-3 Minor Goals (Short term) And with that, you’re done!